Trigunner: New Super Soldier
by Trigunner
Summary: Connor Redfield was inspired by superheros. His most favorite, Captain America, inspired Connor to eventually join the US army, but then doubts when he thinks he's too frail to make the draft. But on his way home for high school, an event will change his life forever. -My first fanfic to be published here. This is the origin story of my personal Avenger.
1. Chapter 1: Installation

**Chapter 1: Installation**

Connor is 16 years old. Part Filipino, part American. Ever since he could read, his began reading legends of superheroes. His favorite, Captain America, inspired him to try and join the U.S. army. But then doubts came into his mind saying that he wasn't physically capable of even making the draft. On his way home from high school, a seemingly minor event will come and change his life, and the lives of many others.

Disclaimer: Like I said: Trigunner is of my design, so he belongs to me. As for M.O.D.O.K. and the other Avengers, they're part of Marvel.

* * *

Connor is just walking to the bus stop down the hill.

"I'm not sure if I really should be even thinking about this. Dad seems to like the idea, but mom is just, well, being mom." Connor thought,"Maybe I am better off as a soldier. Nothing more, yet I don't know if I'm even up for that."

He holds his most treasured position, a drill-shaped charm wrapped around his neck, which was just...given to him. He never knew what it was for, nor did he have much interest in it.

Many students were walking towards the same stop in order get the best seats, while they can. He then notices a mysterious cloaked figure come creep up behind him.

"I don't know what you want pal, just promise me it isn't anything weird." Connor thought. The man then pulls out a syringe and injects a drug into Connor. "Augh! What the?" He thought, "That hurt and why am I getting sleepy..."

* * *

Connor opens his eyes. At first everything seems okay, waking up in what he assumes is a hospital room. He tries to move, but then he realizes that his movement has been held within some steel restraints. "Okay this is definitely not normal!" his head screamed. He struggles, squirms, but his efforts were futile.

A steel door opens, revealing 6 guards holding rifle in what appear to be yellow hazmat suits and a giant, purple, floating, head, thingy which he didn't think was a bad guy until he noticed the A.I.M. logo on one of the computer screens.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics? Oh crud." Connor said.

"Hello, subject Redfield." said the floating head on a rocket chair.

"Who are you?" Connor demanded. The restraints had a firm grip on his limbs.

"You've heard of A.I.M. but not M.O.D.O.K.?" the head replied.

"Uh... no. But I assume 'M.O.D.O.K.' is your name, you big oversized head in a high tech wheelchair. Right?"

"Correct"

"So why do you have me for a test subject?"

"Oh, no particular reason. Just need to use some random 16-year-old we find off the street."

"For...?"

"For this!" M.O.D.O.K. presents a drill-like artifact which reminded Connor of his charm except this one looks like it could replace Tony Stark's chest reactor."I'm not really sure what this device does, nor do we know how to even activate it. All we know is that we need a mid-aged teenager like yourself to put it on. Maybe it's a health monitor, or a high tech pacemeker, or maybe I can use it to control you. Oh, the possibilities are ENDLESS!"

*gulp* was all Connor could do.

3 more AI.M. soldiers come into the room, each one prepped for surgery.

All Connor could remember M.O.D.O.K. Say before getting hit with an anesthetic was," Shall we get started?"

* * *

When Connor finally woke up after who knows how long, he notices his T-shirt was removed, revealing his bare chest and a black circle sitting, on his chest?

"Blast!" Shouted M.O.D.O.K. ,"Nothing happened." He looks at a random soldier, "You insignificant fool. You've wasted a valuable artifact on such a lowly commoner!."

"Wait!" the man says,"How is it my fault?"

Just as M.O.D.O.K. began to charge up his psionic blaster, a faint, light-blue glow emits from Connor's position. They notice that Connor's charm hums and pulses in sync with the device in his chest. M.O.D.O.K. then looks closer; there is a small hole in the center of the device that was glowing and it looks like it could fit the charm.

"Maybe this will activate it!" declared M.O.D.O.K.

He then rips the charm off Connor and drives it into the center of the device, stilling the light and, of course, really hurts Connor. With a good twist, the rest of the device glows light-blue, which then causes Connor's blood stream to glow the same color. At first it kind of stings, but after 10 seconds the energy felt, oddly soothing. The next thing everyone realizes was that Connor began to change. His body began to grow in size. His muscles also got larger and toned, and there don't appear to be any downsides to the effects.

M.O.D.O.K. Assumes Connor is now under his control and begins to talk to him.

"This reaction... it's just like that of that super soldier serum." he says. "What's your condition now?"

"Pretty good, I guess.' Connor replies.

"Good." says M.O.D.O.K., "Now take your armament and, hmm... what to make you do?"

Connor says,"Uh... what are you doing?"

"I've got it!" M.O.D.O.K. declared,"You probably have a um... 'crush' on someone, right? So go and kill her for me!"

"What!?" shouts Connor,"Why on Earth would I do that!?"

"Because I told you to." says M.O.D.O.K. "You are a product of A.I.M. munitions, making you my slave! To test your 'trust' in me, you will go murder... Vesela Woods."

"Huh!? H-how do you know I like Vesela!?"

"During your surgery, I used my psionics to go into you mind and find that one fact. Anyway, you are now property of A.I.M., now comply with my command!

Connor felt anger build up inside him. Not metaphorically, but literally. His body tensed. The device began to glow red. He felt his muscles threaten to burst the clamps.

"I don''t know who or what you are, M.O.D.O.K., but I've read what A.I.M. has done to people." Connor shouts,"If you think I'd kill my love just to gain your trust, then I'd might as well decline."

"Well, if you won't cooperate with A.I.M., then we'd might as well dispose of you now. Kill him!" M.O.D.O.K. shouted, but before the A.I.M. soldiers could even ready their guns, Connor immediately breaks his restraints and leaps off the operating table and runs for the door. Guards open fire, but then Connor enters a state which gave him senses and reflexes hat could rival even Spider Man, causing him to dodge bullet that came his way.

"What an odd sensation." he thought,"What is this?"

Connor notices a large metal door which he assumes is the exit. His new found senses let him dodge all the shots, but the door was locked tight. A.I.M. soldiers took aim (heh, that pun) at Connor.

"No!" Connor thinks to himself,"If I die here, how will I get to Vesela!?"

Connor, his pacemaker giving off a red glow, reaches between the two sliding doors. With all the strength he could, he steadily pushes the door open.

The A.I.M. soldiers startled at how easily he opened that door with his bare hands, each of them too hesitant to even put their finger on the trigger. One of them thought,"Only someone as strong as the Hulk could actually do that..."

Just as Connor opens the door wide enough to run through, he hears a beam heading his way. He dodges then continues running, until he finally makes it outside where he recognizes to be the Californian region of Barstow. Determined to make it home, he calms himself causing the pacemaker to turn light-blue again, and runs back to his home in Brentwood.

* * *

Much to his surprise, he ran at 25 mph and did not get tired what-so-ever. Once he got to his apartment, his mom had prepared his couch/bed and went right to sleep.

Or at least, he tried to, until a somewhat robotic voice said,"Hello, Mr. Redfield."

This woke up Connor, obviously."Ah! Who's... there?" He looks around, realizing that he, his brother and sister were the only ones in the room.

"Sorry to wake you up at this hour. I am the Neural Adviser and Definite Core Optimizer, or N.A.D.C.O. for short. I'm the AI who's programmed to serve the first bearer of the device that's directly linked to your heart, the Spirit Pacemaker."

"So what is it you want?" Connor asks.

The voice then replied,"Nothing more than to serve my master, but it seems you might need a tutorial on how I can serve you tomorrow morning."

"Okay then, how about we start by making myself talk to you mentally? I don't want people think I've gone paranoid, especially her." Connor said.

"Understood." N.A.D.C.O. said," Activating inter-mental messaging with master."

Connor then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, thinking of what this AI can do to help him.

* * *

Author's Notes:This isn't really my first fanfic concerning this hero. It's just my first to make it to the site. Anyway, yeah. There will be more chapters about Trigunner. Probably 3 more, so I'll do what I can to incorporate him understanding his powers, and he'll also encounter members of the West Coast Avengers, or maybe Captain America himself. There will be more chapters being written while making time amidst the finals, so... stay tuned. Oh, and don't forget to Rate and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Activation

Dang finals. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of Trigunner's origin story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Activation**

The next morning, Connor wakes up from his uneasy couch-bed.

"Never had a good morning with this thing." he thought, but to his surprise, as soon as he lifted his back off the bed, the aching just... left.

He felt a bit relieved, until a familiar, robotic voice greeted him with a,"Good morning, master."

Connor was a bit freaked out at first, but then recognizes the voice to be .D.C.O.'s and says, or 'thinks', to it,"If I may, you will from now on address me as 'sir'. I'd rather not be looked up to too much."

"Understood, sir." says N.A.D.C.O.

Connor looks at his chest, the Spirit Pacemaker was still there, dug into his chest so that only 1 centimeter of it was sticking out of his body.

Connor, a bit concerned with his health, asks,"What exactly is this?"

N.A.D.C.O. simply answered, "You may already know, Tony Stark has a reactor similar to this, except this one is directly linked to your heart and your other body systems. But more importantly, It's built to be a conduit between your body and soul."

"Whoa, sounds dangerous." Connor thought.

"Connor. Time to go to school!" Connor's mom said.

"Uh… right." Connor replied.

* * *

Connor went to Palisades Charter High School (which could be described if you look up the school). Over there, he has a few friends, but no best friends. Right now he is wearing a olive-drab jacket, a blue t-shirt, a pair of pants the same color as his jacket, and a woodland camo bandana around his neck.

Connor sat beneath a tree and asked N.A.D.C.O., "What exactly can you do?"

N.A.D.C.O. then explains,"Well, that varies. I'm looking inside the thought and creativity centers of your brain, and there seems to be a file on this hero you seem to have created called 'Trigunner'. I can assist you according to the abilities you've applied to his schematics."

"So you're able to look into my mind and asses my thoughts, including certain situations and problems?" asked Connor.

"Positive, sir." N.A.D.C.O. said,"As to _how_ you activate these functions, mmm…, let's just say it gets implanted into your instincts and your current abilities. In other words, just 'use your imagination'."

"How about you know when I want to talk to you?" Connor said.

"Affirmative. Because of my access to your thoughts, I'll certainly know, sir." said N.A.D.C.O.

"Hey, Connor!"

Connor looked up to meet the eyes of a girl who had similar skin color, and is just one year younger himself. She was wearing blue jeans, a blue jacket, and a black t-shirt. It took Connor a split second to realize who it was.

"Vesela! Um… what a surprise." Connor said.

Assuming he was blushing slightly, Connor asks N.A.D.C.O.,"Is there any way you can make it so that I can't blush?"

In a more humorous tone, N.A.D.C.O. replies,"Now, where's the fun in that, sir? In case you're wondering, sir, I'm developing a personality based off your experiences."

"What are you doing here by yourself? Everyone else is kind of worried about you." Vesela said.

"I'm fine, Vesela." Connor said,"I'm actually feeling a bit better now that you're here."

"Oh! Um, okay." says Vesela, rather sheepishly,"Huh? What's that light on your chest?"

Connor looks down. His Pacemaker was glowing. This time, green?

"N.A.D.C.O.! Please explain!" Connor tells N.A.D.C.O.

"Yes sir. I'll go on speaker." N.A.D.C.O. says. Before Connor could even react, a voice that sounds both robotic and enthusiastic comes out of Connor's pacemaker saying,"Hello! You must be Vesela."

Vesela was dumbfounded to hear an unfamiliar voice address her immediately.

She asks Connor,"C-Connor, who was that talking right now?"

Connor was just as confused as she was and could only say,"Uh… that would be the voice from within this light in my chest, named N.A.D.C.O."

"I'll explain,sir." N.A.D.C.O. blurted,"I am the Neural Adviser and Definite Core Optimiser, or N.A.D.C.O. for short. I am the AI who serves the user of the Spirit Pacemaker. The light on my master's chest is coming from the Spirit Pacemaker which is linked directly to his entire body. Through it, he can alter his own physical and mental status, using his every soul. Of course, there is an extent as to how much he can get buffed in any way. Things like: gaining levitation, or gaining metal skin, or forcing himself to move at lightspeed, or solving problems with a 'snap', or being straight out invulnerable. How strong he can make himself depends on how his spirit is feeling, which can be indicated by the color emitting from his chest:

Light blue means calm, focused, determined, nervous, etc. This state is considered his 'standard form'. in this state, Connor has enhanced senses, can lift 2 ton, can run up to about 30 mph, can withstand 10 tons of force, becomes as agile as a gold medal acrobat, and his IQ goes up by a few more points: which is an equivalent to Captain America.

Green means joy, happiness, or anything that goes along those lines. The right kind of joy can make his capabilities increase. However this change is slight, it can make all the difference.

Red means anger, hatred, rage, that 'I'm going to get you' kind of feeling. If the source of the red came from feeling pertaining to rage, this state can make Connor a greater match against the Hulk, although his intelligence and senses are a few ranks below normal. Please don't try to anger him to that extent.

Yellow means shock or confusion. In here, his movement, agility and mental processes exceed his strength and durability. Top speed: 75 mph. Reaction time: .001 seconds. IQ: +20.

Deep blue means sadness, hurt, or heartbreak, Connor's worst state. If his spirit feels broken, his body becomes more vulnerable. If he's in a fight, the slightest hint of doubt can make him weaker, nonetheless.

There is something in here for a White Light. I'm not sure what it can actually do.

Another thing, sir. Regardless of your mood, you don't have to be superpowered all the time. You pretty much have "absolute control" over your augmentations.

As to his special powers, that will be a surprise, Ms. Woods. Thank you both for listening."

Both Connor and Vesela were amazed as to how clearly N.A.D.C.O. explained how the Spirit can help Connor.

Both of them looked at each other, until a voice came onto the intercom saying,"Attention all students! Multiple shooters inbound! Repeat! Shooters inbound. We're going into full scale lockdown. Enter the nearest facility and wait for official instructions."

Panic roused among the students. Everyone began to just run for the nearest room, realizing that this can't be a drill. Connor and Vesela went to the school's library room, where a few of their friends were

also hiding. Although they wanted to feel relieved, the fear of getting shot at was even greater. Ducked behind a bookshelf, Connor held Vesela close and covered her ears from the sounds of gunshots outside. With every round fired, fear grew in everyone a the school. Even Connor's pacemaker was glowing a sad blue.

"Oh, God. When will it stop?" Vesela whispered to Connor.

"I really don't know, Vesela." Connor replied.

N.A.D.C.O. then spoke to Connor,mentally ,"Sir, do you think I should activate the Trigunner program now?"

"What good would that do now?" Connor asked N.A.D.C.O.

"He's your superhero." N.A.D.C.O. said. "Only you would know. Besides, from what I've read, isn't he designed as yourself with powers? As the hero you always wanted to be?"

It then hit Connor. Trigunner was a reimagination of himself with powers. After reading about all of those heroes, Captain America, Spider Man, Wolverine, Iron Man, all he wanted was to be like them. To be the hero he always knew he could be. Connor then felt something inside him make him feel strong. It wasn't coming from the pacemaker, it was coming from his… soul. Strength coursed through his spirit. Power flowed from his chest and into the rest of his body. Bright blue light emitted from his chest. His body powered up. He began to feel good again, and realized what he had to do. Vesela looked at him in disbelief, wondering how Connor is maintaining his sanity amidst the chaos that's only a few yards away.

"Connor, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Vesela…" Connor whispers to her, "Remember that little chat we had before the end of the fall semester?"

"You mean the one where it seems like I rejected you?" Vesela asks.

"Yeah, that one." Connor answers,"I didn't believe a single word you said."

Vesela's face went from one of fear to one of surprise. After everything she said to him, saying that she knows he likes her and her admitting she doesn't like him back, he's still not giving up on her?

Connor releases his hands from her ears and holds her face saying,"I don't want to lose you, Vesela. This device in my chest could kill me without a source of happiness. To me, Vesela, you are my source of happiness."

Befor Vesela could even respond, Connor pulled her face closer to his, and his pacemaker had a hint of green amidst the light blue.. Knowing what's about to happen next, Vesela wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their faces connected, then their lips, and the two kissed passionately for about 5 seconds before hearing more gunshots that broke the moment. Everyone else was flabbergasted, at a loss for words, not that they were allowed to.

Connor looks into Vesela's eyes and said,"Vesela, you are the reason why I'm still alive."

The emotion that moved her made her eyes slowly go into tears. Comforting her for another 10 seconds, Connor then said something that made Vesela break into tears even more.

He said,"I've got to go."

Connor stood up and walked to the door as though he felt he won't get shot at. Everyone else signaled urgently to get back down, but Connor kept going to the door. Before turning the doorknob, Connor looks at Vesela with a smile that, in movies, told her,"This is for you." She couldn't stop sobbing. A few of their friends snuck over to her to comfort her. Connor checks his senses, to tell if anyone would be waiting for them. No one.

As he opens up the door, Connor tells N.A.D.C.O.,"N.A.D.C.O., activate the Trigunner program."


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

**Chapter 3: First Objective**

This didn't take long. Just so you know, the next paragraph here describes how Trigunner looks. Oh man. I've really gotten serious with this fanfic, didn't I. Oh well.

* * *

A pair of army pants and a knee high jacket with the same amount of camo. A navy blue T-shirt with a particular white star and wings. A black bandana around his neck. A black, webbed belt with a handgun and three grenades. Two guns, one an assault rifle, the other an automatic shotgun, both in sheaths and positioned in a fashion similar to one who'd dual wield swords. Two bracers on his wrists, each with their own set of tools on the underside of the forearm. H.U.D.-ed sunglasses, a large headset, a laser pointer on the left ear and a mic extending to half an inch from his mouth. And finally his favored cowboy hat which he wore to every campout since he was 13, on his head. Each item appeared in his hand with the flick of a wrist.

After everything was loaded, N.A.D.C.O. said, "Trigunner: locked and loaded. Good luck, Mr. Redfield."

Connor was ready for anything. All he needed was confidence and he can complete his objective. At this point he is the super hero, or in his case, super soldier, he anticipated: Trigunner.

* * *

Trigunner scans the school grounds. 7 armed intruders were holding 12 fellow students and 2 faculty on the outdoor stage. The students had their arms tied behind their backs and their mouths were gagged with a plastic cap. Luckily, the outdoor stage was facing away from the library. Trigunner takes his right arm and draws his assault rifle. He takes aim at one of the suspects. He begins to recognise their yellow hazmat suits and their 'sci-fi' ish guns.

"N.A.D.C.O.: analyse." Trigunner commands N.A.D.C.O.

In 3 seconds, the results came in,"Suspicion: confirmed. Targets are confirmed soldiers from Advanced Idea Mechanics, or A.I.M. Their guns are prototype railguns."

"They must be after me." Connor thought.

Connor opens fire and eliminates two of the soldiers. The other A.I.M. soldiers panic and try to intimidate Connor by pointing their guns at the students, but Trigunner shoots each of them before they even put their finger on the trigger. Trigunner gets onto the stage. He switches his left wrist to 'knife', and a hidden blade extends from beneath the bottom of his wrist, and he cuts the hostages from their bonds.

Trigunner asks one of the students what is happening. Apparently once the local police and S.W.A.T. realized that the perpetrators were from A.I.M., the immediately refused to help and called the Avengers.

* * *

**Note: Sorry, but there are no West Coast Avengers at this point. This fandom takes place after the movie, Captain America: The Winter Soldier.**

* * *

"They're from New York City." Trigunner thought, "Even with Stark's advanced technology, they won't get here in time. I'll have to do what I can."

The student continues. There were 25 soldiers total that went into the school. Trigunner already shot 7, so that leaves 18. The student also points out that he saw a floating head on a rocket powered chair. It was shooting purple beams at people.

"M.O.D.O.K.…" Trigunner thought, "You just won't give up, will you?"

"Thank you, student." he told the student, "Secure yourself and the other students in the library while I secure the area."

The students went into the library and Trigunner went up to the second floor. He scans. On his HUD, he detects all the other soldiers. 16 in total, 4 in one classroom, 12 keeping a lookout on both floors.

"This will take some work." Trigunner said to himself.

He sneaks behind one of the soldiers, switches his gauntlet to 'knife', draws a hidden blade from it, and sneak-attacks the soldier, 'Assassin's Creed' style. He spots another soldier who didn't detect him begin to turn his way. Using his enhanced strength, Trigunner picks up the A.I.M. soldier's body and holds him like one would a large duffel bag. Once the other unsuspecting soldier came close enough, Trigunner used one arm to throw the body at the A.I.M. soldier, knocking him out almost immediately. Hiding the soldier's bodies in the men's bathroom, he goes to one of the classrooms.

He finds a teacher getting beaten by an A.I.M. soldier while she was trying to protect her students. The other soldiers have their guns pointing at the other 28 students.

"Nobody moves until we say you can move!" One of the soldiers said.

Trigunner realizes that a sneak-attack would be too risky, so he draws both his rifle and shotgun by their butt-stocks holds them like they were swords. He then rushes in with incredible agility.

He swings at the one attacking the teacher… one soldier down. 2 of the other soldiers cock their heads in his direction, only to receive 15 pounds of metal to the face. The last one was right next to the secondary door. He struggles to open it, but Trigunner leaps at the perfect moment to swing his shotgun into the back of the A.I.M. soldier's neck, and knocks him out cold. Trigunner looks at the doorknob.

"Idiots." he thinks, "They sealed this door themselves."

Trigunner sheaths his guns and with a decent kick, he breaks the seals on the door and opens it. He moves outside, the rest of the A.I.M. soldiers were all gathered on the quad. The all stood in attention before that **M**obile **O**rganism **D**esigned **O**nly for **K**illing.

"For an organic-ish supercomputer, M.O.D.O.K., you seem rather stupid." Trigunner thinks to himself. He then says to N.A.D.C.O., "How is it that I already know how to use my powers?" N.A.D.C.O. told him, "As well as your suit and abilities, being the Trigunner was written into your instincts. Simple as that."

Acknowledging that, Trigunner grabs a grenade from his belt and whispers to it, "Stun". Then a glowing band around the center of the grenade glows yellow. He throws it right into the band of A.I.M. soldiers. At first they thought someone was playing a joke on them, until their vision went into a blinding white and they heard a loud 'bang' which rang their ears, a lot. M.O.D.O.K. was caught by surprize and almost stumbled in his chair.

Trigunner draws his rifle and shotgun. This time, from their grips. He jumps on top of M.O.D.O.K. and balances himself and opens fire on the A.I.M. soldiers. He manages to kill all 12 of them.

"I've finally found you, Connor." M.O.D.O.K. said to Trigunner, "Now I will claim you for my own!"

In an effort to shake off Trigunner, M.O.D.O.K. spins hard in his hover chair, sending Trigunner flying into the trunk of a tree, and breaking it.

"Oh, great. That was our usual spot!" He thought as he was getting back up.

"Now, Connor Redifield…" M.O.D.O.K. says. Trigunner, on the ground and looks at M.O.D.O.K.'s headband. The Red gem in the center was glowing purple. "You are all mine! MAX POWER…" The gem glew even more! "PSIONIC BLASTER!"

The next thing Trigunner knew, he saw a purple beam hit him, and then it felt like his mind was coming apart.

"AUGH!" Trigunner shouts. On his knees and gripping his head hard, Trigunner tried his best to endure the attack. Amidst the agony, he thought he noticed a jet come in and a blue figure jumped out, but brushed the thought thinking it was a result of his mental pain.

"You are property of A.I.M., boy." M.O.D.O.K says to Trigunner,"Heroes aren't born, they're made, by A.I.M."

Just 3 seconds after he said that, a disk of red, white, and blue flies out of nowhere and hits M.O.D.O.K. smack-squared between his eyes, disrupting his Pionic Blaster. Trigunner quickly recovers from the blast and looks toward the entrance of the school at his right.. There stood a man with a uniform that reminded him of the American flag. A white star on blue on his chest, red and white stripes on his lower torso, and a big 'A' on his blue helmet. The man caught the disk and it had stripes of red and white and in the center of the disk was a white star sitting on a blue circle. The man strapped the disk on his left forearm, which let Trigunner know it was really a shield.

Trigunner's pacemaker is glowing yellow, puts his guns away, and all he can say is, "Are you…"

"Captain America." M.O.D.O.K. says to the first Avenger, in a rather flattering manner, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to stop you like I always have." the captain says, "Kidnaping young adults for your experiments? You never stop making me sick."

"On the contrary, Cap, I'm, only here for that boy in camo right there." M.O.D.O.K. says, pointing to Trigunner with his stubby hand, "He is my experiment on an artifact I found the other day."

Trigunner got on his feet, his pacemaker glowing light blue, with a hint of angry red, and says, "Well, your experiment was a huge success, I'll admit." He stands tall and continues, "Even then, you have no right to have anyone for a slave. Besides, don't you think your head is rather grotesque?"

Angered, M.O.D.O.K. charges his lazer… psionic blaster and shoots at Trigunner, but he draws his handgun and shoot-dodges at M.O.D.O.K. just in time. 5 shots were fired, each of them going into M.O.D.O.K.'s big head. He readies a laser mounted on his chair, but Captain America throws his shield and removes it. Now slightly frightened, he flies over to the football stadium. Then, a large jet comes and drags him inside.

Both the super soldiers gathered on the bridge that separated the school from the stadium. Then they heard M.O.D.O.K. say from a speaker, "Agents of A.I.M., eliminate the Captain and our failure of an experiment!" Hundreds of men with yellow hazmat suits and weird looking guns came out of helicopters and trucks, all of which are branded 'A.I.M.'

"Looks your spirit alone won't hold up against this." Captain America says to Trigunner.

"Yeah. Just us two still won't do it." Trigunner says.

"In case you're wondering…" the Cap. says, "I didn't come alone."

At first Trigunner thought Captain America was just messing with him, until he heard him say the famous catch phrase only a true Avenger can say, "Avengers, assemble!"

Overhead, a blonde with a hammer, a big green beast, an archer, a redheaded agent in black, and a armored figure skydive from out of the sky and land on the bridge. Quickly, Trigunner recognises each of the heroes. Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Iron Man. Add Captain America, and you have the Avengers.

"Who's this kid, Cap.?" asks Hawkeye.

"Oh, that's right. You never told me your name yet, son." Captain America says.

"Which do you want. Real or hero name?" Trigunner asks.

"Just the hero, if you want to." says Black Widow.

"Trigunner." he says, "I'm just among the students here at this school."

"Indeed." says Thor, "You already seem young for a warrior of your size."

"Cut the talk! Let's smash!" roars the Hulk.

Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, and Black Widow charge into the crowd of A.I.M. soldiers.

Trigunner says to Iron Man, "Just wondering; do the Avengers have any job applications?"

"No. They come in shearly through invite." says Iron Man, mask raising to reveal his face, "If you show us what you got here, you'll have ours, when you graduate."

"At ease, Stark." Captain America says, "Trigunner, if anyone will give you a recommendation, it'd be me. Though until then, why don't you work with us, part time?"

Trigunner's pacemaker glows green, and all he can say is, "Captain, I'll accept the offer."

Stark then closes his helmet and says, "In that case, your first job as a part-time Avenger starts…" Iron Man pauses to notice a few soldiers charging directly under the bridge they're on. Just as they come up the stairs and point their guns at the three, "...now." says Iron Man. Then Captain America, Iron Man, and Trigunner charge into the squad of A.I.M. soldiers.

* * *

Author's notes: At first I only thought of Trigunner only meeting Captain America, but now he meets the whole Avengers team? I must have some really great ideas for this guy. Anyway


	4. Chapter 4: Debrief

**Chapter 4: Debrief**

This is the last Chapter. What do you think so far. You don't really have to read this part, it's just the happy ending.

* * *

1.2 hours after the end of the last chapter, there was some damage to the school, especially the football field that was ridden with blood, bullet holes, craters, and maybe some of Hawkeye's missing arrows. In case you guys are wondering, not all of of S.H.I.E.L.D. was exposed. All that was no Hydra was lead by a revived Agent Coulson (research the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show), have detained any A.I.M. soldiers that surrendered, or at least remained. Many injured, but no casualties. All who needed medical attention were immediately treated by the medics.

* * *

**In the gunner in green's head, N.A.D.C.O. said to him,"Mission Report:**

Kills: 53

Assists: 14

Shots Fired: 175

.223: 123

12 gauge: 41

.45: 11

Damage: Moderate

Recovery Time: 1 hour in normal condition

I must say, sir. It was a pretty good first run, won't you say?"

"Usually severe brain damage takes hours, and I took a bullet here and there. Why is my recovery time so short?"

"Oh that?, Well, the recovery time seems superhuman because that's one of my functions. I can duplicate your cells for replacements that were destroyed and provide you with the nutrients you need at very high speeds! Natural illnesses may at most last a full day. Torn muscles and bones are recoverable, though I can't rebuild a whole arm for you just like that. I'll show you how you can help other people with it. Any more questions, sir?"

"Okay… how about environmental adaption?"

"Of course I'll do that. Temperatures ranging from 170-10°F. Adapting to any environment will only take at most 5 seconds. Anything else, sir?"

Trigunner understands clearly and replies, "Just one thing: How do I get out of the uniform?"

"That's up to you, sir." N.A.D.C.O. says, "Just as you made it appear on your body, you can put it away."

* * *

Trigunner got behind the Hulk, who didn't mind him at all, and instantly changed to Connor, with his original

Hulk then says to Connor, "Is this what you normally look like, Trigunner?"

"Yes." Connor said, "But like this, I'm addressed as Connor Redfield, Hulk."

Hulk walks over to hawkeye who was probably cracking another one of his jokes and Connor goes to Captain America.

"So… " he says to the him.

The captain turns to him and says, "Yes? Can I help you son?"

Connor says to him, "Um… when can I join you guys on the line of duty?"

Quickly recognising his voice, Captain America says, "As a captain, I'm sure you can work as a private when you graduate."

"As soon as as I graduate?" Connor says, his pacemaker glowing yellow "There is still a few things I need to do before I try to do any 'superheroing'."

"Like…" the captain says with a hint of curiosity in his smirk.

"I don't know." Connor says nervously, "Get a girlfriend? Have some time with my friends? Go do things a well mannered teenager would want to do?"

"In a way, son… " the captain says, "This is but part-time to us. You don't have to go every time. Sure Stark will pay you $5,000 a mission, but doing those missions, that is your choice. You don't have to go. Heck, if Tony really has a problem, I'll recommend you for Avengers Academy."

They both look at Connor's right. Vesela was 6 feet away from them, looking right back at the two, with a surprised look on her face.

With a bit of concern in his tone now, Captain America says to Connor, "If that's the 'friend' you were talking about, ask her what you think." and walks away.

Connor's pacemaker was glowing a calm blue, and walks to Vesela. He is a bit nervous, but when he got a closer look at Vesela's face, he noticed she was just as nervous, relieving Connor of a bit of that 'blue' feeling.

They look at each other silently for about 2 minutes, until Vesela said, "So… how did it go?"

"Pretty well actually." Connor said, "I have a few more powers in this pacemaker. I'm like Captain America meets Battlefield 4."

"Well I guess you're feeling good about it, seeing that green glow on your chest." Vesela says, pointing to the green light on Connor's chest.

"I guess so, Vesela." Connor says, "By the way, I've been recommended for Avengers Academy, in New York City."

"Well then, maybe we should help you get the most while you're here." says a

"Um… we?" Connor says, showing a hint of yellow amidst the light blue.

He looks behind Vesela, there is a redhead in black with the red hourglass on her belt. Then the yellow overcomes the blue in his chest.

All Connor is, "I assume you know what you're doing, Black Widow."

"Indeed." she says, "We'll let your dad know when the 3,000 you've earned comes in."

"Wait, 3,000?"

"Congratulations, Connor. You've just completed your first mission." says Black Widow, and walks towards the rest of the team.

"Well, I hope you're not as much of a dork as Rafie." Vesela says to Connor.

"Oh…" Connor puts one hand around Vesela and continues, "That I can promise." The green in his chest glows a bit brighter.

* * *

"I heard that, Rogers."

Captain America turns around, Iron Man was walking toward him. Then he opens his mask, revealing Tony Stark.

"I can't blame him." Steve says, "The kid's a natural. I'm sure he'd make a great Avenger."

"Yeah, but you know we don't have an 'Avengers Academy'." Tony said.

"True, but there will be no doubt that you'll pay him every time he helps on a mission." Steve says.

"That's if he ever gets his own bank account." Tony says to the star-spangled Avenger, "Besides, were you even talking to the right kid?"

"Oh, I know." Steve says with a confident tone, "I know that kid is the Trigunner that served his country. Who knows, maybe he could fight the terrorists of the Middle East, or end the Cold War in Korea."

"You don't know that, Steve."

"No, I don't know." Steve Rogers looks at Connor, Vesela, and their friends talking to each other by their favorite spot by the tree, which is now smashed. "I can just tell, just like I once was, he wants to fight for what's truly right."

* * *

I might start writing more stories about Connor Redfield, i.e. Trigunner. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. Please R&R.

Oh, and when I said "might", I meant I'll do other stories for, idk. Phoenix Wright, Megaman X...

Thank you for reading.


End file.
